This proposal seeks funding for support for an established resource which will allow for the maintenance and expansion of a human tumor tissue bank to be utilized in the conduct of basic molecular, biochemical and tissue-based studies of genes and proteins of interest to investigators in this program project proposal. The bank will consist of several component parts which should allow investigators the ability to study various aspects of malignant tissue with the ultimate objective of identifying and studying new and/or interesting gene products in human tissue specimens. The component parts of the bank will include a malignant tissue component, a non-malignant tissue component, and a bone marrow/peripheral blood stem cell component. The material will be collected and stored along with the relevant clinical and demographic data. Whenever sufficient material on an individual sample exists, it will be processed for DNA, RNA, tissue powder, and tissue fragments (both frozen and embedded in paraffin). Utilization of requests for material from this bank will be reviewed by the core director and the project leaders. This structure should allow support for a comprehensive and broad series of studies by investigators and as such will be an invaluable resource for the study of a number of facets of the genes and/or gene products of interest in malignant and normal human tissues to gain insight into their normal function and their potential role in the process of malignancy.